zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
C-Virus
The Chrysalid Virus, commonly abbreviated as "C-Virus", is a variant of the Progenitor virus used in a series of bioterrorist attacks in 2012 and 2013. They are responsible for mutations such as the J'avo.[1] The C-Virus was created by combining an enhanced version of the Veronica virus with the G-virus variant within Sherry Birkin's blood.[2] Unlike the t-Virus, the C-Virus allows the infected to maintain some of its intelligence, allowing the creatures that mutate from the virus to co-ordinate attacks and use weapons. An enhanced version of the C-Virus was engineered, but only three syringes containing it are known of — all three used before the end of the Lanshiang conflict. Carla Radames is the only one who knows how to produce it.[3] Virology ;Means of Infection At this point, the infection methods of the virus are mostly unknown, however two forms of primary infection are known. Direct injection into the blood stream is the first, the result of which is the infectee becoming a J'avo. This takes effect almost immediately, causing rapid increase in the subject's strength and speed and causing the subject to develop several eyes. However it seems that by using a more advanced strain, subjects injected can immediately enter into a Chrysalid state before erupting into a Complete Mutation. This is seen when Carla Radames uses a Needle Bomb to inject several B.S.A.A. operatives, and again when she shoots B.S.A.A operative, Marco, with a needle. It would seem that the infection that mutates humans into a Zombie is through a gas-based distribution method, via an airborne strain of the virus. The gas kills any who inhale it and later reanimates the corpses.[4] The Lepotitsa replicates the C-Virus infection through a gas it expels through its pores, as this gas is seen causing a nearly immediate transformation into a Zombie. It is presumable that like the T-Virus, secondary infection occurs when an individual is bitten or scratched by a Zombie. The Haos creature developed by Carla housed organs inside its body that produced the same type of gas as the Lepotitsa, though due to its size would make it capable of infecting a greater area at a greater rate. As noted in a file on the virus, the C-Virus causes the subject to enter an intense state of febrility. Their body heat increases exponentially and the more damage their body sustains (and subsequently the more they have to regenerate), the hotter their body becomes. Although the C-Virus will allow the J'avo to heal and even mutate (or "evolve") damaged limbs or parts of their body, their body heat will increase to such a point that when they finally succumb to their wounds, their corpses will burn up in bright flames. One infected with the C-Virus will sometimes exhibit similar symptoms (as seen by the infected B.S.A.A. agents in Edonia) when entering a Chrysalid state, their bodies becoming engulfed in flames before the hardened cocoon encases them completely. When Carla used the blood of Albert Wesker's son, Jake, she was able to create an enhanced version of the C-Virus which eliminated the Chrysalid stage completely. With this enhanced version of the virus, the infected would be able to willingly control various transformations without risking damage to their cellular integrity. The mutations of Simmons greatly exhibited this in his ability to frequently shift back to monstrous canine and dinosaur forms from his broken human form throughout his numerous battles. Overall, the C-Virus combines the traits and abilities of the two viruses it was derived from, possessing the adaptive mutations of the G-virus and the combustible properties of the T-Veronica virus. The T-Veronica virus is visible in some of the mutations where the mutations usually result in the development of insect-like appendages. A trait seen in Alexia Ashford's later forms, Steve Burnside, and Alexander Ashford. The quick reasponses to severe physical trauma are a result of the G-Virus. William Birkin would change forms when severely injured. It would seem the T-Veronica virus would act as a restraint to keep the mutations from getting out of hand. Furthermore, Simmons's dinosaur form bears several eye-like growths, a signature feature of G-virus B.O.W.s. Development According to the Carla Radames file, the virus' development began in 2001 as requested by Derek C. Simmons in Carla's attempt to appease him and seek his approval. While developing the virus, Carla used the T-Veronica virus as a base and managed to develop what she called the "T-02." The T-02 was essentially an enhanced form of the T-Veronica virus in which Carla had removed the need for the body of the infected to enter hibernation while adapting to the virus to avoid brain damage. She eventually managed to create her "perfect virus" by combining her T-02 with a sample of the G-Virus. Some time later Carla began work on an enhanced C-Virus which she was finally able to create in 2013. After capturing Jake Muller, she used the blood she had extracted from him to increase the potency and effects of her C-Virus. The enhanced C-Virus was notably more difficult to manufacture and Carla was the only known person to be able to produce this virus successfully. Incubation Period The incubation period of the virus is unknown, but it seems to be very short. If a person becomes infected by a virus cloud then that person can become a zombie within seconds. Liz and her father took significantly longer to transform, it is quite possible that how much of the gas an individual inhales affects how long it takes for the transformation to occour. Though how long it would have taken for her father to do so is unknown, as she killed and ate him before it could continue. Those infected via C-Virus serum will begin immediate transformation into J'avo, and those infected with an advanced strain can be turned into a Chrysalid creature within seconds. Use in terrorism The first recorded usage of the C-Virus was during the Edonian Civil War in late-2012, being completely-unknown to the B.S.A.A. beforehand.[5] Carla Radames provided the Edonian Liberation Army with C-Virus samples, which were widely-distributed to their soldiers. To lull them into a false sense of security, the men were misinformed about the nature of the samples, believing them instead to be specialized stimulants to improve combat-effectiveness. Due to the effects of Primary infection, the men turned themselves into J'avo. The next attack took place six months later in June, 2013. In the American city of Tall Oaks, a C-Virus attack took place during President Adam Benford's visit to the nearby Ivy University, where he planned to make a speech on bioterrorism. At least one Lepotitsa was used to disperse a cloud of the virus across the campus, leading to the transformation of anyone who breathed in infected-air into zombies. Meanwhile, in Lanshiang, China, another C-Virus outbreak occurred. Again, this involved a number of cases of Primary infection, as J'avo were rampant throughout the city. Then in a second attack on the city involved cases of secondary infection which created zombies. Known Treatments With the use of Jake Muller's blood, the U.S. government managed to create a vaccine for the C-Virus. It was tentatively given the name "Anti-C." However, the vaccine is not an actual means of treatment for the virus per se. If given to a person who has not been infected with the disease, they will be made immune to the virus although it is noted that it is also not a guaranteed means of preventing infection. If Anti-C were to be used on a victim that had already been infected, it would likely prove fatal. The success rate of those infected is incredibly low and those who have already began to exhibit symptoms of the J'avo will definitely be killed if the vaccine were to be administered to them. The B.S.A.A. is tracking Jake Muller to obtain more blood samples from him in the hopes of creating a new vaccine or should the C-Virus evolve. Category:Virus Category:Resident Evil